BackTracking
by NeonFusion
Summary: Winry is trying to move on after Ed returned and left again. She has already move further in her own sucess, but what will happen when two people pass through for the last time? Post Movie EdxWin
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**** This is a sort of spur-of-the-moment fic so I hope it turns out well. : )  
so I thought that I might to another alternate ending for FMA, I did one with Winry finding Ed in Germany. (See; Joining You) And so I thought I'd explore the other option of Ed returning home: O**

**Instead of doing homework, I'll begin this chapter. : )**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. (This will be my ONLY disclaimer)**

-------------------------------------------------------------

A load clicked echoed through the small shop as the blond unlocked it for business. She gazed out her door seeing the sun just barely in the sky. She smiled softly before returning inside. The woman walked over to a small desk a few feet away. Her hair swayed with her motion. Before she read the list of customers sitting on the desk, she quickly pulled her hair into a clip which still left most of it sticking out the top of the clip. If anything it did make her look more mature.

She lifted the paper has she read the few names on it. "Hmm" She hummed for a second. "I guess it'll be a slow day, today." She finished her thought aloud. She had been extremely busy these past weeks, and thankfully Winry was glad to have a day where she wasn't accidentally rushing through appointments.

It had been two years after Ed's return and departure once more. (She's 20) In those two years Winry had realized her need for change. Once she told her grandmother about her plans, she left to set up shop in Rush Valley. She had learned all she could from her grandmother and finally decided to make her own living. It had been fairly easy to find a shop because recent stores had gone out of business. Although even though she was new many people had heard about Ed's automail and of Rockbell automail, so she had a fair amount of customers a day.

Winry's shop was a two-story building that was a sort of pale blue color. (Paninya had helped with that) A sign that looked a lot like the one in Resembool read 'Rockbell Automail' just outside her shop. Although her shop was downstairs, her apartment was upstairs. Oddly enough both floors were spacious. In the shop downstairs she was able to have a front desk with some chairs near it. Also just a bit back was her work station that was adjustable for whatever part she had to work on at the time. She even had enough space for a storage room near the back door of the building. The stairs in the storage room lead to her apartment upstairs.

Up there she had a small kitchen which was adjacent to her four-chair dinner table, even if she ate alone most days. A slightly big living room and two bedrooms with one bathroom, even with the furniture that pinako gave her she still didn't fill all the space.

Winry was glad that she had made the move to Rush Valley. She did miss the comfort of her hometown, but she was glad to help more people in Rush Valley. She was able to meet more people in Rush Valley. Winry fiddled with parts in her backroom as she roamed around for a certain part she needed for a new limb she was working on. The only downside to this whole thing was that her occupation constantly reminded her of Edward. Whenever she worked on customers it brought back memories of when she helped Ed during his journey.

"Silly girl" Winry said out loud lightly hitting her head with her own fist. She had been trying to dispel thoughts of Edward ever since he left. Which didn't seem to be working that much anymore, she knew she had feelings for him…but she also knew that it was meaningless to continue on feelings that will never be returned. _"He isn't coming back. You need to remember that" _She told herself as she felt saddened by this news even if it wasn't so 'new'. Graciously enough a loud ringing of bell sounded and the closing of a door came afterwards.

"Welcome!" Winry shouted into the other room. "I'll be with you in a minute!" She called out again. She rummaged through her parts quickly once more finding the piece and walking into the next room to greet whoever came into the shop. A little girl in her preteens was standing close to the front desk near the door. Brown hair framed her face making her look slightly more innocent. Big blue eyes looked up Winry with a smile. Winry smiled back at her.

"Hello Hannah, are you here to make an appointment for your father?" Winry asked her. Hannah nodded quickly.

"Mom sent me because she was busy with Andre this morning." Hannah said with pride. Her mother had her younger brother Andre just a few months ago, so Hannah was willing to help in anyway she could. Even making errands for her mom, Winry was happy for the older sister.

"When does your mom want the appointment?" Winry asked with a smile has she got her customer list out along with a pen.

"Either tomorrow afternoon, or sometime the day after that," Hannah said in a rehearsed manner. Winry laughed.

"Okay, I have an opening at 4:30 tomorrow. That should be good right?" Winry asked turning towards Hannah. She nodded once again. "Okay good." Winry quickly wrote the time and date on a small piece of paper before writing in her book. She handed the paper to Hannah. "Give this to your mom so she'll know when the appointment is."

"Thanks Miss Winry!" Hannah said cheerfully before leaving the shop.

Winry smiled at the small girls actions before reading her list once more realizing that she didn't have an appointment for another hour. She sighed loudly walking into the other room. Maybe a slow day isn't what she needs. _"I have been pretty busy these past couple weeks."_ She thought. Then began to slowly debate whether the reason is that it's best for her career or she has been trying to keep her mind off other things. _"Maybe it's both"_ Winry thought. Although she had plenty of customers she rarely had enough money for splurging. She mostly paid the bills for the shop and paid for parts for the customers. It seems like a never ending cycle of give and take.

Nevertheless Winry really did love her profession. She loved being able to help people in some sort of way. She smiled at this thought as she continued to attempt to organize her storage room. She didn't have enough time previously to organize it, and it still had things scattered in the wrong places. The blond sat around placing different pieces in different areas to better help her workstation. Time seems to fly when you're wrapped up in your work.

A bell sounded along with the door's opening and closing. Winry quickly glanced at the clock realizing that it was most likely her customer. She hastily wiped her hands on her tan Capri's and quickly walked into the main room. She was met with a boy just a few inches taller than her. He had dirty blond hair that seemed to lie in all directions on his head. His eyes were green, but almost seemed to brown colored at time. He stood there almost bored with his hands in his pockets so you could barely see his left automail arm.

"Hello Joel. Here for your maintenance check, right?" Winry said nicely. Joel only nodded in response. Then they both walked over to the adjustable work station. Joel then only took off his top shirt stilling wearing a normal t-shirt underneath. He didn't need to take that off because his automail ended just above elbow. Winry began taking off the outer metal and looking at everything making sure it was all working. "Any problems with it lately?" She asked like any medical professional would.

"No not really." Joel replied looking off at the far wall. He was fourteen when he lost his arm in an accident that also lost his family their previous home. A year later he got automail from Winry when she had just setup her shop. He was currently sixteen and her longest customer in Rush Valley._ Longest customer…_Winry tired not to drift off to thinking about the Elric brothers again. Winry focused again on Joel's arm. She looked around for five more minutes before putting the outer plates back on the arm.

"Well" The blonde started. "I think the one of the nerve connection wires is wearing out, it'll need to be repaired in the near future." Winry said making a few notes on a piece of paper. Joel got his outer shirt on as Winry walked over to her front desk. He followed her and they discussed the best time that he could come in later to get the connection wire fixed. Once they were done, Joel said his farewells and left through the front door triggering the bells above it. Immediately after Joel was out of view another familiar face came into it.

Winry sighed loudly at the person's image crossing the street in front of shop. Finally the person entered her shop. "Hey there Winry," He said. The man was around Winry's age and also a bit taller than her. He had light crimson hair with hazel eyes that complemented his fair skin. He smiled at Winry.

"Hello Marcel, anything I can help you with today?" Winry said in her normal tone.

"Just your company," He gave her a smirk. Winry was used to this. Marcel usually came in every other day just to flirt with her. He wasn't the only one that hit on her in the past. A couple people had asked her out in the past, but she had rejected them both. Marcel was different in that she had rejected him once before, but now he continually kept flirting with her. It almost seemed like he was trying to change her mind.

"You busy next week?" He asked bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Actually, I am." Winry replied a little too hastily.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Marcel asked.

"Because I'm not interested in you," Winry replied quickly.

"And why not?" He said with a smirk. Winry rolled her eyes and he saw this. "Then, who are you interested in?" Marcel asked quickly. Winry paused a moment, stopping her actions. It took her a moment to reply.

"It's none your business." Winry said quietly in reply. Marcel looked directly into her eyes then spoke again.

"Whoever you're waiting for isn't going to come. So why not take a chance?" Marcel said with slight concern. Winry eyes widened at his first comment.

"Marcel…I'm kind of busy right now. I'll speak to you later." She trailed off leaving the room. She heard the bells ring signaling Marcel's exit.

The rest of the day was a sort of daze. Winry treated to the rest of her patients'. She retreated to apartment upstairs still lost in thought. She didn't even try to make dinner; she just went straight to her bed in her room. She flopped onto her bed and stared at the blank ceiling above her thinking about Marcel's comment. She thought about a lot things. About how obvious it was that she was waiting for someone. About how she should try to move on, and how she won't. But most of all she thought about how Edward wasn't coming back.

"_I know he isn't coming back."_ Winry thought. _"But why does it hurt hearing it from someone else?"_

-------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:**** If you didn't already notice. I'm trying not to refer to the manga. So Winry went to Rush Valley on her own accord, but doesn't work for Garfiel. I don't know how long this story will be. I plan updating soon. Although I do have events coming up, So who knows how soon. **

**Reviews will be Appreciated. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**** Firstly, I don't want to go into great detail on 'how' Ed and Al got back to Amestris. I might barely touch on the subject of how they got back, but if want me to make some elaborate story of how they passed through the gate… then you can choose to be thoroughly disappointed.**

-------------------------------------------------------------

Visions of bright light is seen by two brothers has they make a quick trip to their original world. Cold hard earth lies beneath them. When Edward finally opened his eyes two thoughts came to mind, how intensely his head hurt and that it was currently late in the evening judging by the sun in its setting position. Edward glanced over to see his brother still out from the trip back. Ed nudged his younger brother slightly.

"Get up Al." Edward said loudly. His brother stirred and his hazel eyes met his brothers. They were back.

"Oh…it's you boys." A voice came from behind them. The two brothers looked over simultaneously at the person who just spoke. Only to find a short old woman they had known their whole lives.

"Granny!" Alphonse called out, recognizing her.

"I saw something that looked like alchemy happen here. I thought it was some kids fooling around, but instead I find you two. Well…since you're here you should stay the night." Pinako said walking farther away from the Elrics and towards her own house.

When walking up the small incline to the Rockbell house, the Elrics realized that they ended up in area they once called 'home' before they burned it down themselves. They reached the semi-lit yellow house quickly considering the close proximity. Pinako reached the house first walking straight into the kitchen.

"I didn't make enough for guests, as you could guess. I think I have something left over from the other day." Pinako said rummaging through the kitchen as the brothers stepped into the familiar household. Their footsteps echoed on the wooden floor, it was then that Edward noticed how uncharacteristically quiet it was.

"Granny, where is Winry?" Edward asked curiously.

"She isn't here." Pinako said matter-of-factly. Once both of the brothers looked at her curiously she began to explain her statement.

"It was shortly after you left. She was just hanging around the house. I told her to make a change." Pinako said.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"_What kind of change?" Winry asked questionably. _

"_Any kind of change Winry," Pinako answered in a monotone voice. "You don't have to stay here because of me." She finished in a whisper. A few days later Winry seemed to think about it more and more until she finally made her decision. _

"_I think I've learned everything I can from you, Granny." Winry started. "I've thought about it and I think I want to expand the Rockbell business to Rush Valley." She finished with determination in her eyes. She slowly waited for her grandmother's answer._

"_What do you think you need to pack?" Pinako said after another moment to add dramatic effect. Winry smiled brightly and began to verbally make a list of what she needed._

-------------------------------------------------------------

"She's been in Rush Valley for about two years." Pinako finished her explanation returning to shuffling around in the kitchen.

"Here let me help you find something, Granny." Alphonse said loudly walking into the kitchen to help out. Despite the chatter between the two in the kitchen, Edward was basically left alone to his thoughts. He would be lying if he said he wasn't surprised that Winry left Resembool, even if it wasn't a surprise that she was in Rush Valley. He had almost thought that Winry would probably stay here for the majority of her life.

"_Ignorant." _ He thought referring to himself. Why hadn't he thought she wanted a life elsewhere? He couldn't think a good enough excuse for that question. He sat in deep thought until one thought in particular racked his brain. _"Have I been holding her back from what she really wants?"_ before he could think more about it Alphonse returned into the room to inform him that food was waiting for him.

Silence surrounded the dinner table for the most part. It wasn't until Pinako spoke that the seemingly endless silence broke.

"So when do you boys plan on leaving?" Pinako asked in such a tone that sounded like she already knew the answer. "You'll probably need a check-up on your automail, Ed" She said as a side-note.

"That's true. It has been a while." Ed said looking at his automail arm. Al looked over at his brother just before he talked.

"We will probably leave tomorrow morning." Alphonse answered Pinako's original question. Pinako gave a smirk at this.

"Well then, you'll need to promptly leave early morning if you want to make it to Rush Valley by the late evening." Pinako said walking over to a small table near the couch. She scribbled on a piece of paper and handed it to Edward. He stared at it for a moment.

"This is-?" Edward started.

"It's Winry's address." Pinako answered before Ed even asked.

"Thanks Granny" The brothers said before they all retreated to sleep in separate rooms.

-------------------------------------------------------------

When Pinako had said 'early in the morning' the brothers didn't completely grasp that they would be leaving Resembool on a train before the sun even began to rise. Alphonse rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes while Edward proceeded to yawn. They both looked out onto the dark surroundings of their hometown.

"It's hard to believe we're back." Alphonse asked his brother.

"Yeah," Edward said in reply still looking out onto the shadowed plains.

They had discussed it last night after Pinako had gone to bed, and they both only remember a few events before they ended up on the other side of the gate. They both were at the university where the five scientists had created the uranium bomb, but they had finally confronted them the bomb became unstable and went off. That was as much as they both remembered. They eventually both agreed that even though they couldn't help the other world, they were glad they were in one piece and back in their own world.

The sun was just beginning to rise while Edward stared out the train window. Very few people where on the train so they basically had it to themselves. Alphonse had decided to sleep some more, so he took up most of the space on the bench he sat on to do so. Edward smiled slightly at his sleeping brother. Edward however couldn't sleep. He was too busy thinking, he even thought if he was thinking too much. Nevertheless he continued to. Time seemed to go by faster when not paying attention, and soon enough they neared the one and only stop along the way. East HQ.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:**** I'm sorry it's so short. I wanted to finish this before I leave for my mom's place. I won't be able to update until winter break is over. So Happy Holidays and Happy New Year!**

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed. Even the people that just added my story to their Alert list, it gave me tons of encouragement. Thanks again!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**** So it's the New Year. Yay! I had started to write this at my mother's house, but the file was completely lost so this is my second shot at this chapter. Also I discovered a little mistake…I found a map of Amestris and ****actually ****East HQ is closer than Central…To get to Central from Resembool you would pass through Rush Valley. So that is technically changed now. : P**

-------------------------------------------------------------

Soft footsteps echoed has the elderly woman walked to reach the ringing phone in the other room. She shuffled across swiftly on the wood floor as she then came to the small stand and lifted the telephone.

"Hello?" She chimed out automatically.

"Hey granny, it's Winry." She heard the semi-cheerful voice say.

"How are you doing Winry? Is the shop going well?" Pinako asked leaning against the adjacent wall.

"I am doing well, and I have been pretty busy with work lately. I have gotten a few new clients, a couple with automail from previous mechanics, so I'm trying the best I can to help them." The young blond chatted to her grandmother. "But enough about me, how are you doing Granny?" She asked.

"I've actually had an unexpected surprise happen just last night." Pinako said with a smirk unseen by her granddaughter.

"Surprise?" Winry questioned.

"I think you'll see for yourself soon enough." Pinako paused, "You'll probably become even busier at your shop." She finished.

"But Granny-"Winry spoke but was cut off.

"Sorry dear, I've got to go do something right about now. I'll talk to you later." Pinako said and abruptly placed the phone down. She gave another smirk and continued her daily routine meanwhile leaving a young woman in Rush Valley staring at the phone in confusion.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Well…" Alphonse said trying to break the silence between him and his brother. "That was awkward." He said despite the fact that he knew how it sounded.

"Ya think so Al?" Edward said sarcastically.

The brothers had gone to East City so Edward could officially retire from the military, only to find out that he had already been dismissed from the military after his disappearance. Also someone was kind enough to tell them that if General Mustang hadn't dismissed him after he left that he would have been AWOL and most likely in jail at that moment. So now the brothers were slowly making their way towards the train station even though their departure wasn't for another hour or so. Edward was still huffy about the information they discovered. Not so much that he was dismissed before he could quit, but rather the fact that if it wasn't for Mustang that he would be in jail for life.

"Erg!" Edward growled loudly. "I hate owing Mustang, even after these past years."

Alphonse just sighed in reply to his brother's anger.

"And of course I can't be too mad at him, because if he didn't do it I'd be in jail." He stated for emphasis.

"That's true." Alphonse chanted mindlessly. "Either way you see it Ed, you're going to have to thank him." He said even though it wasn't necessary. Edward took a long sigh.

"I know." He said sitting down on a bench in front of the station. His brother followed sitting next to him. Alphonse glanced down at the ticket seeing the time written on it.

"We probably won't get to Rush Valley until the evening." Alphonse said changing the subject. Although the trip from Resembool to East City was fairly short, the trip from East City to Rush Valley was much longer. They would pass three towns before reaching the automail mecha.

"Really?" Edward sat up and look towards his brother as he handed the ticket over to him. His golden eyes looked over the ticket coming to the same conclusion has his younger brother had. "You're right." He sighed. Traveling by train was a routine thing for the Elric brothers. They had traveled on so many trains so many times that it seemed uncountable now. Even now as he thought about it, many things happened while he was traveling on the trains. Whether it was seeing new places or encountering a hijacking, something seemed too occur. Edward dwelled on these memories as he and Alphonse waited for their train to Rush Valley.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Despite the previous day, Winry was too busy with her patients' that she didn't even have time to think about the conversation with her grandmother earlier that day. Winry wiped the sweat off her forehead, not only was she busy with work it was another hot day in Rush Valley. She glanced at the clock and realized Hannah's father would be in at any moment for another check-up. She began to clear off her workstation and adjust it from an arm stand to a leg rest. Just has she had finishing prepping her station the bell above her door rang. She turned to see the familiar faces she was expecting. She gave a small smile.

"Hello Mr. Avery, here for your appointment?" Winry asked kindly. The older man nodded in reply. His daughter Hannah followed closely behind him. Hannah gave Winry a small wave, and Winry waved back with a smile. Hannah was a spitting image of her father. They both had the same brown hair and blue eyes. Even without knowing them you could tell that they were father and daughter.

Winry guided them both over to her work bench and began working on Mr. Avery's right leg. Hannah watched in awe at her father's automail. Winry watched her out of the side of her eye occasionally, she could never guess if it was because of the work she was doing or because she got to see the inside of her father's metal leg. Either way she appreciated the girl's enthusiasm. The relationship between the two reminded her a bit of the relationship between her and her father. She saddened at the thought of her parents, but took pride in that Hannah didn't have to go through that. She hoped that no one else would have to go through that.

Winry ceased her thoughts and focused whole-heartedly on Mr. Avery's automail. About 40 minutes later her check-up was done and he properly paid her. She watched and Hannah and her father walked home together talking lightly with one another. She smiled as she was reminded of more sad memories, not of her but of the Hughes family. She quickly dispelled her mind of such thoughts as she continued to work on her patients' automail. Thankfully her shop would close early due to all the appointments scheduled since the beginning of the morning. Once she thought was done for the day a familiar red-head came into view headed towards her shop. _"Great"_ She thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------

The sky had darkened considerably since earlier that day. It was only late in the evening but spending a whole day on the train made you think it was later then it actually was. Edward and Alphonse got out of the train, which they seemed to be the very few getting off at this stop. Edward stretched his arms working out the kinks in his shoulder while Alphonse yawned the sleepiness from his eyes. It was at this time that Edward gently placed his suitcase on the ground and reached in his pocket to pull out a piece of paper Pinako had given them. Edward gave a confused look for a moment before speaking to his brother.

"Hey Al, where do you think this address is?" He asked handing him the paper. "I don't see any familiar streets." He said. Alphonse too looked at the paper for a while then shrugged.

"I guess we'll have to ask around." He said starting to walk towards the nearest shop that was open. At first whoever they asked didn't seem to know because they also had just arrived recently. When finally they found a few people that knew the place fairly well and were able to get them a good description on where to go.

"So you two are going to the Rockbell shop?" said the local they had asked for directions.

"Yeah, actually we are." Edward replied.

"I'm not surprised. That girl has some good automail." He said just before he bid the two brothers a goodbye.

"Well, Winry seems like she has been having good business out here." Alphonse commented. Edward thought silently for a moment.

"Yeah, it does." He replied hollowly. _"Have I really held her back from this?"_ The thought continued to eat at his mind. He finally decided to stop thinking and just to find the shop she currently stayed at. But no matter how much he tried not to think about it always came up. The only thing that could set his mind at ease was talking it out with Winry herself. _"That's what I have to do."_ He only hoped that her answer wasn't that he had held her back.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:**** Okay I have been dying to update this, it has taken me a while and I'm sorry for the wait! I've had tons of trouble with this chapter alone. I was planning on adding more, but I'll save that for next chapter. I'm planning on getting the next chapter out soon.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I was very happy with them all and that was the reason I tried so hard to get this out. : D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**** Its taken me a while to figure out what exactly I want to do in this story, and even now I honestly don't know. So I'm going to wing this chapter and hope it turns for the better.**

-------------------------------------------------------------

Just has Winry had sighed loudly Marcel had made it to the door. The blond began to look through her schedule book has the bells began to ring as the door opened letting Marcel in. Winry wasn't in the mood to deal with him.

"What can I help you with, Marcel?" She asked in a monotone fashion.

"I'd like you to consider my offer that I stated earlier." He said, but for some reason he didn't sound like himself.

"I have Marcel." She said looking him directly in the eyes. "And I'm not interested." She said with an odd determination. He looked her eyes almost as if he was searching for something beyond the surface.

"Then, who are you interested in?" He asked after a moment. This question caught her by surprise. Of course Edward immediately came to mind, but just as before Winry got rid of that thought and focused back on the conversation.

"It isn't any of your business." She replied firmly, but because of the delay Marcel didn't believe that there wasn't anyone in her mind.

"It is my business." He replied quickly. Winry gave him a look that clearly explained that he was jerk for making that notion. He approached her so he was only a few feet away from her. She backed up a little feeling uncomfortable around him. He got closer seeing her move backward. "I only have eyes for you." As he whispered this he glanced at her figure. "And I won't stop until you feel the same way." He finished whispering and backed up a few steps.

Winry felt like her heart was the loudest thing in the room. She could feel the beat pound against her ears. It wasn't because she felt something for Marcel; it was because he had scared her. She had thought he might something with her, than again if he did she would probably fight him until he had many concussions. But his tone of voice had scared her the most. When he backed away from her, she immediately walked into the back room. Thankfully Marcel kept his distance by leaning against the wall that faced the shop's opening but also served as a separating wall for the storage area in the back. Being back there triggered her memory of work. She did need to start making extra automail in case of an update. She rummaged through parts until she knew she had the right box, when she heard the bells of her front door.

"_Did Marcel leave?"_ She leaned back but could still see a little bit of his figure leaning against the wall. She was sure when he made a comment.

"Looks like one of your customers." He said loud enough for her to hear. She rolled her eyes with great effort. Who else would come to a custom mechanic? She then shook her head at his very obvious statement. Although despite being late this wasn't the first time that one of her customers came in after shop hours. Nonetheless she grabbed the box with both hands and headed towards the front of her shop.

"Welcome, how may I help- " Winry stopped in shock. A loud crash followed her unfinished statement.

-------------------------------------------------------------

With some help from the people of Rush Valley, the brothers were finally on the right track to finding Winry's shop. Lights of some businesses were still on helping them find the place better. Talking had stopped and both brothers had focused on finding Winry. When they were just a couple blocks away Alphonse spoke up.

"Should we get an Inn?" He asked aloud. Edward thought it over for a bit. He hadn't seen her shop or apartment for that matter. He didn't know how much space she would have in her house. He thought it over and saw it best to get a room else where.

"It'll be best if we do. We don't want to impose on her." Edward finished.

"Well, what if I go get a room while you meet up with Winry first." Alphonse offered.

"Why?" He asked curiously.

"I've spent more time with Winry since you were gone before I joined you. You two have a lot to catch up on. So don't worry about me." Alphonse said. Edward thought over his brother's logic.

"Alright you go ahead and get us a room. I'll find her shop first." Edward agreed with some enthusiasm. After making sure Edward knew the address by heart, Alphonse took the slip of paper with her address and Edward left to continue to find her shop.

Edward soon found the main street he needed to be on. The street was fairly large. Probably many people go through this area. No wonder it was a good place for her shop. After walking for a fair amount of distance he soon saw a wooden sign familiar to that of one in Resembool reading "Rockbell Automail". He grinned at this. When he walked closer he noticed that it was obviously towards closing hours but found that the door was open. When he entered the shop he heard the bells ringing above him. _"That must come in handy once in a while."_ He glanced around the shop seeing the surroundings, He noticed a guy around his age with red hair leaning against the far wall. Edward also saw this person looking directly at his automail hand.

"Looks like one of your customers." He said obviously speaking to Winry who was in the back. Already this guy didn't make the greatest impression on Edward. Edward gave a small glare at this man. He only stopped glaring when he heard footsteps coming towards him. He saw Winry walking with a large box in her hands coming into the room he was currently standing in.

"Welcome, how may I help- " Winry stopped her eyes growing wide at the sight in front of her. A few seconds later the box slipped from her hands creating a loud crash throughout the room.

-------------------------------------------------------------

The crash sent Winry back into reality. She immediately bent down and began picking up the pieces, and even Edward joined in on picking them up also. Once all the pieces were back in the box. Winry heaved a sighed and looked at Edward.

"Ed…" She started.

"Yes?" He asked curiously not knowing what she might say next.

"When the hell did you get back!?" She shouted loudly. Edward was surprised at first but quickly got over it.

"Just last night!" He said just as loudly as her. "Don't ask me how because even I don't know exactly I got here." She seemed to accept this answer and she calmed down a bit. While Marcel on the other hand was completely confused, soon he just got frustrated.

"Who are you?" He said at Edward with less than polite manners.

"He is my childhood friend." Winry answered before Edward had a chance to say anything. Then her mind began turning. "Wait!" she yelled getting Edward's attention. "Where's Al? Did something happen?" She seemed worried. Then again the brothers were usually always together.

"Don't worry; he just went to get a room at an inn." Edward finished. Winry waited a moment then looked back over at Marcel.

"I think its time for you to leave, Marcel." She said firmly. He took the hint not before giving Edward a glare before leaving.

"An inn?" She repeated getting back to there conversation. "You guys can stay here, I already have an empty room."

"You won't mind?" Edward asked for good measure.

"Why would I mind?" Winry asked with a laugh.

Soon enough Edward jogged back to get his brother and retract the payment for the room and Alphonse meet up with Winry. She led them up to her apartment on the second floor, and showed them there room. They talked lightly for a few hours until Alphonse claimed that he was going to sleep. Each one said good night and Winry was left alone with Edward. A few minutes later Winry walked over and grabbed his right hand.

"Huh?" Edward asked not paying attention.

"Let me see." She said referring to the automail. He obliged taking off his shirt so she could see his automail. Oddly enough she had another set of tools with her on the second floor. At first she started with the lower arm and finally worked her way to the back of his shoulder.

"It looks like it's in good shape even after two years." She said lightly.

"Well, yeah. For a while I thought I wouldn't get another maintenance check." He said with some seriousness. Winry understood, soon her eyes seemed to grow heavy. Then she was resting her head on Edward shoulder. Edward was semi-surprised, but didn't say anything for a few minutes and just smiled.

"Winry?" He asked quietly. She got off his shoulder quickly leaving it cold from the removal of her body heat.

"Sorry. I'm just tired. I think I'll go to sleep. Good night." She said slightly embarrassed as she headed off into her room.

"Good night." Edward replied with a small smile has he retreated to the other room where Alphonse was already sleeping.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:**** Anyways. I think I like how it turned out. It's a bit OOC I know. Oh well. It's late and I have semester finals coming up. So I'll update in a bout a week or two.**

**Thanks to Everyone to Reviews! I appreciated them all!! Thanks again!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**** I'm actually starting this sooner than expected. So I think I'll be able to get it out soon. I guess this chapter is going to be like the discovery chapter…and you'll see why I guess.**

-------------------------------------------------------------

Although it had only been a couple days since the Elric brothers had met up with their childhood friend, things were obviously different among them. Edward and Alphonse were still trying to adjust to daily life in Amestris without military duties. Plus Winry was trying to balance them living with her and her work, she was also semi-distant with them for a reason unknown by the two.

After a long rant from Winry, Alphonse had left getting the shop more supplies and food for them later. Winry had been slightly stressed because of her customers needs lately. Most of them needed upgrades and she didn't have the time to do them all, and trying to determine when they needed them was difficult also. Edward tried to help her out by working at the front of the shop while Alphonse was out that day. He began making the appointments for customers and helping them wait while Winry finished up. His day seemed to be dull until a certain girl came in.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Marcel ran his hand through his crimson hair. The previous events at the Rockbell shop were still fresh on his mind. _"Who was that guy?"_ he thought for a moment. He had been trying to get closer to Winry in the past couple of days; he thought that it was working until that guy came in. He also noticed that the guy had some sort of effect over Winry to make her react the way she did.

"_What was his name again?"_ He sat in silence trying to remember the exact words and names that were spoken then. _"Ed! That is what it was."_ He recalled a minute or so later. Although another memory stuck out, He clearly remembered that Winry talked to Paninya. It seems that they have known each other since before Winry set up her shop in Rush Valley. Thankfully enough, Marcel's father had broken a part of their roof during some sort of kitchen incident, and Paninya was scheduled to come by and fix it.

At the moment he was out of the house, but once he came to this conclusion he made it home as soon as he could. Once he got there Paninya was already working on his roof. _"Great."_ He thought. A ladder was already in place beside his house, so he carefully climbed taking a sit a few feet away from the dark haired girl. She had already seen him and didn't object so he sat quietly for a second before speaking.

"So you have known Winry for a while, right?" Marcel asked firstly.

"Yeah, why do you want to know?" Paninya asked grabbing some other supplies.

"Do you know someone named Ed?" He asked curiously.

"Ed?" She questioned with an expression reading 'Elaborate.'

Marcel thought about it for a moment. "Well, he had long blondish hair, it was in a ponytail. Also he had a right arm made of automail, and he wasn't too tall." He said finishing his description thinking that she wouldn't know him.

"Oh, you mean Edward Elric." Paninya said plainly.

"You know him?" He asked slightly surprised.

"Well yeah, when I first met Winry she was here with the Elric brothers. I even stole Ed's state alchemist watch then." She said with a laugh at her last comment.

"Wait- That guy is a state alchemist?" Marcel said with even more surprise. He didn't at all picture him to be a state alchemist. That was unexpected. "Well what else do you know about him?"

"From what Winry told me, she has known him all her life. I guess they lived in the same town when they were younger and then something happened, Winry wouldn't tell me, but Ed lost his arm and leg then a couple years later went to the military and Winry continued to be his mechanic." She paused for a second. "Then he suddenly disappeared for a long while then I guess she saw him again two years ago before he left again." She stopped her work and her sentence to look over at Marcel. "Why are you asking about him anyways?" She asked.

"Oh, he showed up the other day at her shop." He answered.

"Wow. I didn't think he'd come back." She said.

"Why is that?" Marcel asked.

"Well, when Winry came back from Central after seeing him, she told me that he probably is never coming back." Paninya said. "Usually Winry is right about things when it involves Edward or Alphonse." After leaving Paninya to her work, Marcel thought deeply on what he had discovered about this potential rival.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Edward was too busy fiddling with items on the desk to notice her approach the shop. It wasn't until he heard the bells ring that he looked up to see her. She seemed to have a skip in her step as she walked to the desk Edward sat at. She looked to be about 10 or 12. She had short brown hair and bright blue eyes. Oddly enough she reminded him of Winry when she was younger.

"Can I help you?" He finally asked.

"Is Winry not here?" She asked questioning his reason for being there.

"Oh yeah, I'm just a friend helping her out. Do you need anything?" He explained.

"Yeah my father needs an appointment sometime tomorrow. He says it's a little to heavy for him now. Oh and the last name is Avery." She said. Edward began writing this on the earliest spot open the next day. The girl glanced over to see him writing with his left hand. Her gaze then fell on his automail hand.

"Oh! You have automail too!" She said almost a little too loudly.

"Uh…Yeah," Edward said surprised by her outburst.

"Is that how you know Winry?" She asked.

"Actually we were friends before I lost my arm and leg." He said plainly.

"Your leg too?" the girl asked looking down at his feet. "Which one?" she asked like it was normal conversation.

"My left one," Edward said with slight discomfort.

"That's cool. Can I see your hand?" She asked brightly. Edward gave a slight nod as he rolled up his sleeve a bit so the girl could see his arm from the elbow down. The girl looked at it in awe for several moments. _"Now she really does seem a lot like Winry."_ He thought with a sigh. At least he didn't need to strip down to show her his leg.

"What's your name?" Edward asked.

"My name is Hannah." He girl said giving him a smile before looking at the automail again. He laughed a bit.

"Well, I'm Edward." He paused watching her look at his right hand. "Are you going to be an automail mechanic when you're older?" He asked. Hannah blushed brightly. She must have assumed that her like for automail wasn't noticeable. She nodded a couple times.

"But don't tell Winry!" She said loudly.

"Why not?" Edward asked slightly confused.

"Because I admire her a bunch and one day I want her to teach me how to work with automail. So in the mean time don't say a word. Promise?" She said firmly.

"Alright, alright, I promise." He said with a chuckle. Hannah smiled and grabbed the paper with her father's appointment on the top. She waved Edward goodbye leaving him in the shop, when Winry stepped out of the back room.

"Who was that just a minute ago?" She asked as her current customer left.

"That was Hannah she just made an appointment for her father." Edward explained.

"Oh okay. I guess I'll see her again soon. She is such a nice girl." Winry said leaving the room again to get something from the storage area. And oddly enough Edward had thought the same thing about Hannah. _"Maybe that is because she resembles her so much."_ He thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: ****Well, I guess you could call this a filler chapter? I don't know, but I like this one because it isn't focused strongly on the story but some of the extra characters. I think you guys will like this. I'm really not sure when I will update, because honestly I haven't figured out where I'm going with this…. ;**

**Either way I'll update when I can!**

**Thanks so much to all who reviewed! Also thanks to the silent readers too.**

**Thanks all around!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the long wait! School has kept me busy for such a long while and then my mother came into town for my sixteenth birthday. Then I also got sick, and more homework came from that.**

**Either way, enough excuses and on with the story.**

-------------------------------------------------------------

Winry was confused. She knew she was a little over-worked, but she thought that some thing that was going on with her seemed to be a bit odd. She didn't feel like talking to anyone most of the time, she kept having occasional chest pains and shortness of breath, and she couldn't understand it all. She couldn't understand what was going on or what was causing it all. Either way she didn't have time to deal with it all.

She still had her shop to run. Thankfully though, Alphonse had decided to take a permanent position at the front desk of the shop. He hoped to get some medical experience by helping her during the attachment stage for new customers. This helped her day along when she thought she had no time to make appointments, at least Al was there to help. Then even with his help she would usually feel a headache beginning to come on whenever she was getting near closing time._ I wonder what's wrong with me…_

-------------------------------------------------------------

Edward thought that something was wrong. He had already noticed that Winry spoke very few words to him. Whenever he tried to lengthen the conversation, she just left to work in her shop. Edward was as confused as ever, and he was pretty sure Alphonse noticed something also, but he hadn't the time to Alphonse recently because Edward had acquired a job.

He realized that working a simple desk job was not a long-time profession. He left that work to Alphonse, which he gladly accepted. Edward had looked for a long while until he found a job that was sufficient enough for him, that didn't include military involvement.

He eventually found a good job in construction. The down side was in was basically on the border of town. So it led to either rather long walks home or if he got lucky, a ride home, usually it was the former. This meant that by the time he reached Winry's shop/home, that both Winry and Alphonse would be asleep. This job didn't do anything for a social life at home, but he usually shared mornings with them both, thankfully. Recently though their mornings seemed to get quieter.

Edward was busy moving piles of wood that would later be used as support beams when Paninya joined him.

"Paninya!" He said surprised at first. "I haven't seen you in a while."

"I know, right?" She laughed. "I heard you were back." Edward thought that comment over. Who else would know that he is back? He didn't tell anyone…Ever since he got back he went from Resembool to East City to here. He didn't think that news of him would spread that quickly in just a couple weeks. Paninya noticed his look of confusion.

"Marcel told me that you were here." She said plainly.

"That red-headed guy?" Edward questioned. He remembered Winry calling someone that when he first came to her shop.

"Yup, that would be the one." Paninya, "Apparently he was interested in what your relationship with Winry was." She paused for a second. "Winry says that he has been flirting with her since he came to her shop by accident."

"Is that so," He said as more of a statement rather than a question.

"Yes, but Winry never complies with him." Paninya said. Edward nodded. That seemed to be the case when he was at the shop.

"And he keeps doing it?" Edward questioned.

"Yeah, I don't get it. Winry will probably never be with him anyways, I don't see why he still tries." Paninya said.

"Wait, why do you think they would never be together?" He asked. For all he knew Winry could, and although he knew it was unlikely, it was possible.

Paninya looked over at him and just shook her head. Leaving Edward confused at her last action, she left.

Edward worked hard until an hour before dawn and then decided it was time to start walking the long distance home. Only it seemed that the distance between work and home was longer after hours of working. When he finally reached Winry's shop, it was already closed and the door locked. Thankfully he had a key and was able to go through the front door. When he climbed up the stairs he found both Winry and Alphonse asleep in their separate rooms. After he drank a cup of water he came back into his room to see Alphonse sleeping on the other bed opposite to his. He sat on his bed, which only caused a loud creek as Alphonse woke up.

"Sorry" Edward whispered to him. It seemed that Alphonse's days as a suit of armor left him with little sleep hours, and made him a light sleeper.

"It's alright. How was your day, brother?" he asked sleepily.

"Long." He replied shortly. "Yours?"

"It was odd." He said. "Winry kept having headaches it seems."

"It seems?" The comment confused Ed.

"She wouldn't say anything but from the look on her face I could tell." Alphonse explained.

"Hmm," Edward said laying on his be staring at the ceiling. "I wonder if she is sick."

"I think you should talk to her Ed." Alphonse said growing more tired. Edward thought it over longer.

"Sure, I'll try in the morning." Edward said before falling asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N****: Sorry! I know its short and I know it's not going anywhere but I need to get this chapter out before I procrastinate more!**

**Thanks for the Reviews. Those few that did!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**** Sorry for another late update. Life happened. D :**

**Either way, here is the next chapter.**

-------------------------------------------------------------

It was fairly early when the three adults finally awoke and began their day. Unfortunately this morning seemed quieter than most. Other than the brief morning greetings no one seemed to be talking. Then Edward noticed that Winry seemed to be more tired than usual. Of course they were all tired, but she usually seemed the most rested. This morning seemed to show the opposite. When Alphonse started cooking Edward decided to take that moment to talk to Winry.

"Winry?" The sleepy blonde looked up in response. "Can I talk to you in the other room?" Edward asked. She nodded slowly in reply. He walked directly out her front door and she followed close behind him. Soon enough they stood on top of the wooden stairs that led to her storage room below and connected her shop and her apartment.

"What did you want to talk about?" Winry said in a plain fashion that didn't seem to suit her normal personality.

"Are you feeling okay? Alphonse said that he noticed you weren't feeling in the best shape yesterday." Edward asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I just haven't gotten enough sleep that's all. It'll go away soon enough." Winry said trying to cover up that she herself didn't know what was wrong. Ed didn't seem to believe it all, but at the moment he decided not to pry further on the subject. Another question itched at his mind though.

"Winry…do you think I've held you back in any way?" He asked slowly looking toward the ground. Winry was surprised greatly by the question.

"Held me back? What are you talking about?" She seemed to be more curious with how he came to think the question then to actually answer said question. "If anything you showed me more than I would have if you didn't leave on your journey." Edward sighed at this answer.

"Is that all?" She asked. Edward nodded. Once she saw that she entered her house once again to eat the breakfast that Alphonse had prepared while they talked. Although Ed was relieved at Winry's answer, he still felt that something wasn't completely right with her health. With that thought, he later told Alphonse to keep an eye on her during the day.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Although she had told Edward otherwise, Winry still didn't feel well. She barely slept the past couple of nights. The blonde would usually spend her nights staring at the ceiling in deep thought, even though her thoughts never really came to any conclusion. Because of the lack of sleep, she began to feel more fatigued during her work day. Along with that came her lack of concentration. She knew something wasn't completely right, but she wasn't sure that something was wrong.

All of things that were happening to her didn't seem fatal at all. She wasn't physically sick, such as throwing up. She did feel that she was under-eating, but all of these things seemed to be mentally related. She just safely assumed that it was her own thoughts causing this. She was probably right…but she didn't want to worry Edward or Alphonse. She could tell that Alphonse was paying close attention to her actions, so she tried her best to seem okay, if she didn't Edward would probably confront her about her health again like he did early that day. Then she realized that she had lost focus again, she hurried to concentrate more before Alphonse could notice a change in her behavior.

The day grew longer as Winry felt the fatigue wear on her mind. She could tell that her act wasn't working as she saw that Alphonse began to look more and more concerned as the business hours seem to almost draw an end. When she finished a check-up on one of her patients, she saw a sight she didn't want to see. She turned to Alphonse. 

"When is the next appointment?" She asked walking closer to the main door. Alphonse gazed down at the schedule laid upon the desk.

"Not for another half-hour." He replied, "Why do you ask?"

"Because I have someone to do deal with," She answered before exiting the shop and walking towards a man who seemed to be heading for the shop. She reached him before he could get closer to the shop. "Marcel, what are you doing here?" She asked with a sigh.

"I wanted to ask you what relationship you have with that short guy." The red-head replied. Winry was only thankful that Edward hadn't over-heard the short comment.

"It's none of your business. In fact any of my relationships are none of your business. I don't have any feelings for you, can't you leave me be?" She asked tiredly.

"But why would you choose him over me? I mean he left you for a long time, why would you want someone who might just leave again?" Marcel asked slightly angry, but more out of desperation.

Although he didn't know the full story, his comment hit Winry's core. She had the same thought in the back of her mind, but now that he had stated it out in the open she felt that more weight was on her shoulders. She felt like walls were closing in on her. A wave of pain seemed to slam into her chest, but she tried her best not to let it show in front of Marcel.

"What you don't know Marcel is that I have always been waiting, even before he disappeared. Hell I'm still waiting now. The fact is, I don't love you. Even if I didn't like Ed, I wouldn't date you because you haven't even tried to get to know me before you hit on me. Either way, I'm not interested and I don't want to see you here again. Okay?" She finished has she turned back to her shop. Once she stepped in she felt her hand go up to her chest, the pain contracting. Alphonse stood up from his desk at walked over to Winry.

"Are you okay Winry?" He asked out of pure concern. Winry's breath seemed to be shorter has she replied.

"I think I just need to sit down for a while." She replied still out of breath. The blonde walked slowly to the back room and sat quietly on the wooden stairs while she tried to catch her breath. Alphonse glanced over his shoulder and decided not to let this go on.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Edward was working hard as the sun seemed to lower itself more. He felt that working this way would give the satisfaction of helping others, which it did. He also saw construction a better profession than the military. Even though he did miss some of the people that he work with there. Before any memories could come to mind, someone called him. He glanced over in the general direction.

"You have a call!" one of his co-workers yelled. Edward nodded and waved in thanks. He walked over to the main building and grabbed the phone that was lying on top of the desk.

"Hello?" He said in a monotone fashion.

"Brother, you probably should come home a bit earlier today." Alphonse said in response of Edward.

"What's the matter Al?" Edward asked.

"I think something is pretty wrong with Winry. She has been tired all day and just when she came back in the shop she seemed to have chest pain." Alphonse stated then explained that he saw Marcel and Winry talking before she came back in the shop. "But, I don't think she'll drop the rest of her appointments, she is quite stubborn."

"Well, if I get off early I think that I'll reach there around closing time anyways, just make sure to keep on her." Edward finished.

"Don't worry I will." Alphonse replied with that said each brother hung up the phone.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Edward finished making his long walk home and neared his destination. He didn't have to unlock the door because Alphonse came and opened it when he saw his brother coming. Once they were both insider the younger brother locked the door once more.

"Winry should be in the storage room." Alphonse said. His brother only nodded in reply as he walked to said area. Winry stood there placing certain parts in boxes here and there. She only looked over when he entered the room, besides that she seemed to be ignoring him.

"Winry, are you sure you're feeling okay?" He asked her.

"I'm just a little tired, that's all." Winry replied quickly. 

"You usually sleep fine. Have you been getting enough sleep?" He asked as quickly as her reply earlier. "And Al told me that you seemed to have chest pain when you were done talking to Marcel, what is that about?"

Winry felt her heartbeat steadily get faster until it seemed like the only thing she could hear. She only wondered why Edward couldn't hear it; it seemed to be beating that hard. Along with this feeling she felt the similar walls closing in on her. "It's nothing!" Winry replied before he could notice that she had shortness of breath. She climbed the stairs and walked directly into the living room, and Edward followed right behind her.

"Winry, you can tell us what is wrong. You don't have to hide how your feeling." He said in a calmer tone than before. By this point the fatigue finally wore Winry to her end and her legs just collapsed from under her, Ed ran over beside Winry on the floor. "Winry are you okay?"

"It hurts." She whispered through the pain contracting in her chest once more. Edward finally lifted her into his arms, and realized just how much she was sweating. This sparking his worries he took her into her room and laid her on the bed just before calling a doctor.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:**** Woot! I finished this earlier than I expected. : )**

**Anyways, just for later reference I did use exact symptoms for this story. That is me just being a perfectionist. Also I have a 4-day weekend for spring break so I may get the next chapter out by then. Who knows?**

**Thanks for all the Reviews! I appreciated them all!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:**** Instead of doing some much needed English homework, I said 'screw school!' and began this chapter. So I hope you like it! : D**

Things were tense. Edward and Alphonse had to sit outside Winry's room while the doctor tried to figure out what was wrong with her by asking many questions and performing minor tests. So in the meanwhile Ed and Al had to make small talk even though they could both feel the underlined tension of worry. When the doctor finally stepped out of Winry's room both brothers stood up in attention.

"So what's wrong with Winry?" Alphonse asked before Ed could ask the same.

"Although there were a lot of symptoms, it's a classic case of stress." The doctor replied in a kind tone. "She might have seemed really ill, but really most of her problems were caused by a number of stressors."

"So what exactly should we do?" Edward asked carefully unsure on how to help Winry.

"If anything just try to eliminate a lot of the stress, and here, "The doctor paused to write on a small sheet of paper. " Here is a prescription for sleeping pills, which should lessen the insomnia." Then he held out the paper towards Edward, who took it after a moment's hesitation.

"Uh…thanks." Edward replied once he grabbed the paper. The doctor smiled in response and then took his leave. Once he had left, all the brothers could do was stand around slightly confused. "So what's the plan?" Edward asked after the silence was too annoying.

"Well, running the shop is out of the question." Alphonse offered.

"That's true. I should probably take a few days off of work to help with Winry also." Edward mentioned also.

"So how about I call Winry's patients and your work and tell them that neither of you will be working. And…" Alphonse snatched the small paper from Ed's hands. "I'll get this medicine" Alphonse finished.

"Uh….thanks?" Edward said slightly confused at his brother's quick involvement.

"No problem, brother." Alphonse smiled. "I'll be heading out now!" He said and hurriedly left the house.

"Wait-" Edward tried to speak before his brother, but failed when his brother made the quick escape. "Isn't the pharmacy closed at this hour?" He stated his unheard question to himself. _"I wonder why Al was so eager to leave."_ Edward thought curiously.

Winry sighed loudly as she stared at the ceiling. Although just before the doctor left he told her to rest a bit, she still couldn't sleep despite that fact that she physically felt exhausted. She rested her hand on her forehead and realized how warm her head was.

Then she suddenly remembered that Edward must have felt that too when he carried her into her room. She felt embarrassed that he had to help her get to her room, but she felt worse because she knew she had caused them to worry over her. She was brought out of her thoughts when a small knock sounded on her door. She carefully sat up.

"Come in." She said loudly. After her command a tiny click was heard just before Ed entered the room.

"I thought you would be asleep by now." Edward said has he walked into her room.

"No, I can't seem to get to sleep." Winry said glancing in any direction that wasn't near Ed. "So did the doctor tell you why I was sick?" Winry asked even though she already knew the answer.

"Yeah," Edward replied looking downward. "So we're going to take a few days off of work." Ed said in a lighter tone, although the comment surprised Winry.

"What?" She questioned with wide eyes.

"You don't really think that you're going to be working while you're sick?" Edward asked. Winry thought about it and knew that he was right.

"But why are you taking work off?" She asked.

"To make sure you're okay, of course." Edward replied matter-of-factly. He took a seat at the end of Winry's bed and suddenly changed the topic. "Al is getting some medicine to help you sleep." Winry gave an odd look. "Doctor prescribed it, but I think Al is up to something." Edward finished.

"Why do you say that?" Winry asked curiously.

"He seemed really rushed, and I don't know why. I think we'll find out soon though." Edward said calmly. A long silence took place between the two, but it was Winry who broke the silence.

"I'm sorry." She said staring at her hands in her lap. Edward took only look surprised.

"Why?" Ed asked.

"I made you and Alphonse worry over me." She answered quietly.

"So?" Edward asked "People are made to worry about others. Al and I are no different. So you don't have to apologize." Winry smiled at this response. "Plus you were always worrying about us when we were in search for the stone." This comment only made Winry think about what Marcel had said earlier. Edward seemed to notice a slight change of mood in Winry.

"Something wrong?" Edward asked with concern.

"Uh…no, I think I'll actually go to sleep now." Winry said quietly.

"Oh, okay. Goodnight." Edward replied and left the room quietly. Even though Winry couldn't fall asleep even if she wanted too, she did want to be left alone with her thoughts. Thus a long night filled with mixed feelings and empty thoughts.

Winry and Edward got up fairly later than they usually did, even if Winry didn't sleep. When Edward started cooking, there seemed to be only one topic.

"Where is Alphonse?" Winry asked while Ed was cooking breakfast.

"I have no idea. I wonder what he is doing…" Edward said drifting off into thought. A loud click of the front door cause both Edward and Winry to look up at the brunette entering.

"Morning!" Alphonse said cheerfully.

"Where have you been Al?" Winry asked

"Oh, I accidentally fell asleep downstairs when I got home last night." He laughed a little. "Here is your sleeping medicine." He placed a small bag on the table.

"Oh, thanks." Winry replied.

"I think your hiding something." Edward said with a blank stare. Alphonse jumped slightly.

"Why would you say that brother?" Alphonse said nervously.

"That settles it, you're acting weird. What are you hiding?" Edward said setting down everything he was doing.

"I wasn't going to show you until later, but I guess I have to now." Alphonse said just before he turned around and went back downstairs, and slowly came back up. As he entered the door for a second time he asked, "So what do you think?"

What he was referring to was the small bundle in his arms, which consisted of tiny pointed ears and bright orange fur covering its body. When the kitten finally realized its new change in surroundings it perked up its head and looked around with dull green eyes.

"Aw!" Winry cried. "It's so cute! What is the kitten's name?" She asked as she walked over towards Alphonse.

"I haven't named her yet, "Alphonse stated. Then he turned to Edward. "But brother can we keep her please!?" He asked desperately with pleading eyes.

"Yeah, sure" Edward sighed. "Just remember it's your responsibility!"

"Thanks brother!" Alphonse said with great enthusiasm.

"What should we name her?" Winry asked which spurred into a long conversation of names. Edward just shook his head as he over heard the two talking. They talked about regular girl names to pet names and even names of chemicals until they finally decided on the name Sage, because of her eyes.

"I probably should buy some things for Sage." Alphonse said just before leaving the house once more, also leaving Winry and Edward alone again.

"What should we do?" Winry asked.

"Let's go for a walk." Edward said and started out the door once Winry nodded in reply.

They walked in silence as they left the shop and started down the road. Edward noticed that she was walking slower than usual and assumed it was partly from fatigue. Soon they were approaching a small park with several benches. Even though there wasn't a lot to see in Rush Valley environmentally-wise, it was still a pleasant park. "Should we rest here?" He asked Winry breaking the long silence.

"Sure." She said as she reached a small bench and Edward sat next to her.

"So, what has been causing you stress these last couple days?" Edward asked getting straight to the point. She stayed silent a little longer before Edward continued with the questions. "Is Marcel bugging you too much?"

"He was, but I'm certain he will stop." Winry said.

"Anything else?" Edward questioned.

"Well, I think most of my stress came from me just thinking about it too much." Winry started. "But there is one thing that I want to ask you."

"What is that?" Edward wondered aloud.

"Are you leaving?" Winry asked bluntly and immediately Edward gave her a look as if he thought she wanted him to leave. "No, no I don't mean like that." She said answering what his next question was before he said it. "What I mean is, I have always been waiting for you. I waited when you were searching for the stone. I was waiting when you disappeared. And even though I tried to tell myself differently, I'm pretty sure I was waiting for you for the past two years you were gone. Now that you're here, you would think that I would be happy and fine with everything, but I can't help feeling that you might leave again." Winry paused while she took a couple of breaths. "So are you leaving anytime soon?" She finished.

It took a moment for Edward to process the whole thing that Winry was saying. Finally he slowly placed his arm around her shoulder and let her lean against him.

"No, I'm not leaving. I'm here to stay." He said quietly. Winry suddenly like a weight was lifted from her shoulders. She laid her head upon Ed's shoulder and finally let rest come to her. Edward pulled her a little closer when he noticed that she was fast asleep. He decided it better not to wake her up and to let her rest against him until they had to go. He laughed lightly at her sleeping face, as he silently enjoyed the peace among them both.

**A/N:**** Like it? Anyways, it depends when I can update, if anything I'll start it this next weekend. **

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED. I loved them all. : D**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:**** Surprisingly enough, I have been on top of my homework; but because of jet lag and school, I haven't been able to write for the past several days. I think after this there will only be one more chapter, but I think you will all like it.**

Winry smiled as warm thoughts passed through her mind. Light appeared through her heavy eye lids. She woke up to find herself outside, and it took her about a moment to remember where she was. It was then that she realized the weight lying against her head and body, and that Edward had fallen asleep. She twisted slightly and began poking him.

"Ed! Ed wake up!" Winry said loudly. He finally stirred after several more pokes and rubbed his eye with his other metal arm that wasn't place on Winry. She continued when he looked back at her. "Why did you let me sleep out in the middle of the park? And why did you sleep!?" She asked in a commanding tone.

"You wouldn't have gone to sleep out in the open if you had gotten enough sleep last night!" Edward retorted. Winry was taken aback by these words because she had no defense for them. "Plus how do I stay awake when the one person I'm with is asleep?" He said lightly answering her second question. Winry let out a sigh.

"Well how long have we been out here?" She asked aimlessly. Edward just shrugged. Winry finally moved from Ed's grip and stood up from the bench and began stretching her arms. "We should head back though." She stated despite the fact that she wanted to stay with Ed longer. Edward simply smiled and stood with her as they began walking together towards home.

The next few days were filled with Winry trying to get her sleeping schedule back to normal, Alphonse taking care of his new kitten, and Edward trying to keep busy. At first their had been plenty of things to do like; clean and organize the storage room, tidy up the front of the shop, and fix the upstairs apartment. Although now that Edward had tended to these jobs a while ago there was only a few things left to do. Cook and talk to Winry and Alphonse, which even that was getting on his nerves.

"Please Ed!" Winry whined.

"No, not yet" Edward replied in a monotone fashion.

"B-but I'm feeling better, my stress is gone! All I have to do is go to bed a little earlier. Why can't I go back to work? I really don't want to be stuck up here all day." Winry complained.

"I know how you feel Winry, but I'm not letting you go back to work until I'm sure that you're okay." Edward said sternly. "Okay?"

Winry faced pinched slightly. "Fine I guess so." She huffed. Edward gave a nod in acknowledgement and left the room to grab something from the storage room below.

Winry sighed loudly and turned to Alphonse. "Gosh, why won't Ed let me begin working again!?" She complained. Alphonse laughed at Winry for this question.

"You already know the answer Winry. It is because he cares about you." He said matter-of-factly and turned to play with Sage once again. Winry's face went blank as she thought about it. She gazed at the ceiling in thought.

"I guess you are right, Al" She finally replied just has Edward came back.

"Have any good discussions?" Edward asked noting the change in Winry's expression. She turned to face him and realized once again how much she cared about him also. She smiled at her thoughts.

"Yep," She replied cheerfully. Edward also smiled when she said this. There was a comfortable silence between the three until Winry decided to break it. "Seriously though, when can I go back to work?" Winry asked in a serious tone. Edward just let out an annoyed sigh.

It was only a couple more days until Edward got sick of Winry's complaints. Winry was just happy to start her work again; it seemed that her customers felt the same way. Everyone asked if she was alright, especially Hannah. The little girl could barely get all her questions out until Winry reassured her that she was well. Also when Winry began working again, she realized that she maybe even more filled with work than before.

Soon after Winry started working Edward went back to his job as well. Even though he was gone for the past week, not much had changed; there was still a lot of work to be done. While Alphonse worked with Winry in her shop, he noticed the change in her attitude. He assumed it had to do with his brother and her stress being gone. As soon as the day had begun, the shop was closing as the sky grew darker.

Alphonse glanced over his shoulder to see Winry about to leave the shop.

"Where are you going, Winry?" Alphonse questioned.

"Oh, I was going out to buy more food and supplies. Don't worry I have a key so you can lock the door behind me. Bye!" Winry replied in a light tone as she left the shop. Alphonse waved goodbye until she finally turned around and walked down the street. He locked the door once she was out of view.

Edward walked in calm silence as the cold air greeted him on his way home. He made long strides, but took his time doing so. The sky grew grayer as the sun seemed to drain the color from it. Soon enough though, stars could be seen. Edward would occasionally stop to watch the little sparkles come into view. He was happy to be returning home despite the late hour. 'Home' was never a defined place when both he and his brother were traveling, but now the word seemed to fit the place. During his thoughts he began to get closer to the shop when he saw a figure walk from the corner of his eye in the same direction. He stopped and turned towards the person and recognized him immediately.

"What do you want Marcel?" He asked in an irritated tone to the slightly taller red-head. Marcel just gave him a glance just before Ed spoke again. "Have you come here to talk to Winry, because she isn't going to want to see you?"

"I know she doesn't want to see me." He replied quickly at the previous statement, and then it grew quiet between the two.

"Then why are you here?" Edward asked breaking the awkward silence.

"I came to talk to you." Marcel answered with some determination which made Ed even more serious about the next topic.

"About Winry?" Edward assumed. Marcel nodded.

"From what I know, you have always left her. She said that she was always waiting for you. Are you going to keep hurting her like you do?" Marcel asked rudely.

"I already told her that I'm not leaving again. She also told me that she has been waiting this whole time and that did probably bring pain to her, which I regret completely. I never meant to hurt her, and I don't plan on doing it anymore." Edward took a pause. "I love her" He said taking another pause. "And even if she doesn't feel the same way, I'll keep taking care of her until she doesn't want me around. So if that is all you came here to talk about, I think I'll take my leave." He finished finally making his way towards the shop door.

Marcel was surprised by his words, but he knew that they came out truthfully. Marcel stood out there for a few minutes thinking it over and knew that he had thoroughly lost to the blonde. Even if he wanted to try it over from the beginning, he knew that he would probably still lose to him a second time. He finally accepted defeat as he took his long walk home.

Edward mumbled a few curse words as he fumbled with his keys trying to unlock the front door to the shop. When he finally found the key he stuck it in the door handle only to hear a noise coming from the side wall of the shop. He left the key in the door and took a couple steps towards the edge of the building to find the source of the noise. It didn't take him long, because the person who made the noise stepped out from behind the shadows from the building.

"Winry?" Edward questioned. At the mention of her name she looked up at him uncovering her eyes to show her tear-streaked face.

**A/N:**** ONE MORE CHAPTER! I always get sad when I'm about to finish a story, but instead I'm excited to start my sequel to Joining You! I think I should have the first chapter out soon, along with the next chapter in this series. Either way I'm happy.**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS. They were fun to read. I giggled.**


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I am angry at my sister

**A/N:**** I recently got sick, I even had to switch antibiotics after the first 5 days. So now I'm fairly better and determined to finish!**

--

Winry's hair swayed from side to side. She finally pulled her hair out when she reached the store she needed to visit. It was bothering her earlier and she also hadn't let it down in a while. It brushed against her back as she made her way towards her house.

She held two bags; one supplies the other food, in a hold that looked like she was hugging the items. Winry walked with a slight hop in her step as she continued her way home. Although she didn't realize how far away the store was from her home until she did these trips in the dark of night.

At this moment she glanced up to see the stars above twinkle about. She smiled at the little lights above. She continued to watch the stars and systematically walk home, which caused her pace to lessen. For her sake, she decided to take a short cut through the alleys between the stores. She dug her hand into her pocket for her key until she heard some voices and stopped in her tracks.

"-to Winry, because she isn't going to want to see you." She knew that voice automatically; but she stayed behind the wall of the store. Also this conversation obviously involved her so she stayed silent.

"I know she doesn't want to see me." Winry also pinpointed this voice too.

"Then why are you here?" Edward asked which was semi-ironic because Winry had thought the same question too.

"I came to talk to you." Marcel replied. Winry was first puzzled, but could then only think of all the bad possibilities to come from this.

"About Winry?" Edward asked. This only caused more confusion from her, but the topic continued without a pause for her thought.

"From what I know, you have always left her. She said that she was always waiting for you. Are you going to keep hurting her like you do?" Marcel asked. Winry had already figured this problem out and know Marcel was trying to mess it up? She was angry, but knew that at this point that this wasn't her battle.

"I already told her that I'm not leaving again. She also told me that she has been waiting this whole time and that did probably bring pain to her, which I regret completely." This comment from Ed sent a shock down her spine.

"_Regret? That isn't a term Ed uses lightly."_ She thought setting down her bags on the ground silently.

"I never meant to hurt her and I don't plan doing it anymore." Edward took a pause and Winry seemed to wait longer then it seemed. "I love her." He finally said taking another pause. Winry was in shock. She could feel the meaning in his words even though she didn't see him. Then at this point she registered that she had begun crying.

"And even if she doesn't feel the same way, I'll keep taking care of her until she doesn't want me around. So if that is all you came to talk about, I think I'll take my leave." He finished and she heard his steps towards the shop, as she also heard Marcel walking away. Then she heard Edward mumble before trying to open the door. She was thinking about what to do when her foot hit the side of the bag causing the contents to spill out and created a loud enough noise for Edward to hear.

She heard his steps, but knew that he had already heard her so she stepped out before he could reach her. Although she did this, she couldn't look up at him.

"Winry?" He questioned. Then she didn't it didn't seem to matter because she looked directly at him with evidence of tears all on her face. His eyes widened at her tear-soaked eyes, but before he could ask anything she ran into him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulder and dug her head on his shoulders so he didn't have to see her. She felt him tense slightly, and then he finally gave into the feeling of having her there.

"Winry, what is wrong? Did something happen?" He asked in a concerned tone. She shook her head, which he clearly felt. She lifted her head off his shoulders, but still continued to look at the ground.

"I'll always want you around." She answered softly. Edward widened his eyes and that comment told him that she had heard everything he had said to Marcel. "Because, I love you too, Edward." She finished. At the last comment she finally looked up into his eyes which were still surprised from it all. Then he relaxed and the happiness could be felt from both of them. They shared their first kiss right in front of her shop.

--

It took a while getting used to it all, but finally home-life for Winry and co. were back to normal. They were each sharing breakfast like they had before. Then they all got ready for their separate jobs. Alphonse was happy to see both his best friend and brother finally together, so he gave them more space when needed like leaving a little bit early to get the shop ready.

Edward held Winry's hands in his. They shared a passionate kiss before they both left for their jobs. All of Winry's customers could tell that her mood and brightened considerably, but none of them knew exactly how it came about. It wasn't until a clever girl named Hannah pointed out the source of her happiness.

"What is that on your necklace?" the little brunette asked curiously.

"This?" She pulled out the object and smiled brightly. "This is my engagement ring." She said failing at hiding her immense happiness.

--

**A/N:**** Like it? I hope so.**

**Time you thank people!**

**Thanks to: (BTW this is in no particular order.)**

**Whyle , mcgthatsme, Eriisu, S J Smith, KatsyKat, GirlCat817, lalalagirl, Little Chemist, and ArtificialRed.**

**Thanks to all you for either following the story or my stories in general, I loved your comments.**

**I loved them all. THANKS TO ALL.**


End file.
